Unfaithful
by EDWARDS YUKKI
Summary: What happends when Edward lets down his barrier with the wrong girl?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight I am just obsessed with it.

Preface

I sat there in my room crying tearless sobs disgusted with myself. How could I have done what I did? How could I hurt the one person who made me feel whole? And all for what?! For some selfish desire that I, could but wouldn't, do with Bella. I didn't deserve to live I had betrayed her trust. I sat there and say the pain that I had caused her fill her eyes. But I would not end my life, no I wouldn't take the easy way out. I didn't deserve it. I deserved to wallow in my misery. To suffer. Even if I lived a thousand years I would never forgive myself. And to make matters worse I couldn't figure out why I wanted to do it again. Why even though I hated myself for what I did I felt the need to go back for more.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight I am just obsessed with it.

Preface

I sat there in my room disgusted with myself. How could I have done that? How could I have hurt the one person who made me whole? And all for what? For some selfish desire! I didn't deserve to live. But I would not end my life for I did not deserve the easy way out. I deserved to wallow in my misery. I deserved to suffer. Even if I lived a thousand years I would never forgive myself. And to top it all off I couldn't tell what was worse. The fact that I had hurt Bell or the fact that I wanted to do it again.

Chapter one

I woke up the only way I ever wanted to. In Edwards cold arms. Giving me a quick peck he slid out the window. Uh, why did I have to waste so much time asleep? I hurriedly got up to take a shower and get ready for school. For I know the moment that Charlie pulled away in the cruiser Edwards shiny Volvo would be there waiting in its spot.

When I finished I had just enough time to grab a granola bar from the cabinet before I heard a light knock at the door. I went to answer the door wondering why Edward had left his car. Usually he just waited for me in it. But when I opened the door I saw Jacob

"_Jacob what are you doing here?" _I said moving to the side to let him in

"

_Bella where's Edward?" _

"_He went home to change and get his car. Why?" _I was starting to get worried Jacob looked to nerves

"_We just ran across that female bloodsucker. Wait did you just say went home to change. As in the same close from yesterday" _

He was starting to shake

"_Uh, yeah..."_

"_Are you telling me that bloodsucker stays the night here?"_

"_Maybe.."_

"_I can't belive this shit I come over to see if your okay and I find out that he stays the night."_

"_What if somthing were to happen Bella like he got hungry an bit you? Huh ever think of that?"_

now I was mad rasing my voice I yelled_" He would never do that!"_

"_Whatever I'm out of here, I hope he finds that parasite!"_ and with that Jacob stormed out of the house. Leaving me to wait for Edward alone. Scared because I know Victoria could be anywhere near-by.

Let me know what you think flames are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys I know I posted the preface twice. I new at this. So be patients please.

I do not own Twilight just obsessed with it. Tehe.

Chapter Two

I can't stop pacing the floor. I am so worried Edward hasn't come back and it's been over an hour. I don't know wither or not to go to school even though I would be extremely late. I just to scared to even walk out the door. WHERE IS EDWARD!!!

Suddenly a pair of cold arms wrap around me and I let out a piercing cry for about two seconds before the hand covers my mouth .

Shushing in my ear Edward tells me

"_It's okay its just me"_

He turns me around to look at my face. I don't know wither its fear or relief he sees on it but his mouth turns into a line.

"What's wrong?"he asked

"Nothing" I lie. His line turns to a frown. I am such a bad liar I don't even know why I try.

"Want to try your answer again?" he smirked

"It's nothing really. Jacob came by" he could not hide the black that touched his eyes

"He said that the pack had ran across Victorias scent," Edward stiffened at this information.

"Did they catch her?"

"I don't know he got mad and left before he could tell me."

"Well guess it's a good thing you waited for me. I thought you would of gone to school. But I should of known better." he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"So since its to late for school what do you want to do?"

"Lets go watch some movie in the living room?"

"That sounds fine"

Me and Edward made our way to the living room and Edward sat down while I turned on the t.v and grabbed the remote. When I sat down he pulled me to him throwing the blanket between us so I didn't get cold. We sat like that for most the day except when made me lunch. Now that was a sight to see.

The day passed by to fast for my liking. Before I knew it Edward had gone home and I was left in the kitchen by myself getting dinner ready for Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

I decided to make meatloaf. I got out all the ingrediance out and mixed it all up to throw it in the oven. I peeled some potatoes to boil them and got some corn out. With the meatloaf and potatoes cooking I sat at the table to read a book I had got from our school library called A Great an Terrible Beauty . When I got to the third chapter Charlie walked in.

"_Bella?"_

"_In here dad"_I said closing my book and getting up to check on the potatoes. They looked ready so I started shuffling about to find a bowl. Charlie walked in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"_Smells good Bells. What did you make?"_

"Thanks. Uh a meatloaf. How was your day?"

"_It_ _was slow I won four of our five card games."_ he said laughing.

"_Oh that's good I needed gas money"_ I said jokingly ._"Diner will be ready in twenty minutes if you want to go watch t.v for a bit."_

"_Oh okay_"

While I was waiting on the meatloaf I decided to set the table. Than I called Charlie in.

We sat and eat quietly when I got up to wash my dishes I told him I was going to bed. I slowly walked up the stairs. I opened my door to see my Greek god siting on the edge of my bed waiting for me.

I went to sit by him.

" _hey"_ I said

"_Hi"_ he said smiling

"_How was your afternoon?"_

"_Slow"_ he breathed out.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Uh I need a human minute. Okay?"_

He extended his hand out as to show me to the door so I got up to grab my pajamas and my toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

I took a long shower taking my time to relax each part of my body. I turned off the water an slowly dried off. I put on my new silk pajamas, that Alice had insisted that I let her buy me. When I walked into my room Edward just stared at me. All of a sudden I felt embarrassed. I mean my outfit wasn't reviling but it didn't hide my body. It clung in the right places and was v neck showing just enough to let your imagination wonder.

Edward slowly got up and made his way to me wrapping his arms around me.

"_There is no reason to be embarrassed my love"_ he said lifting my chin._ "You look absolutely stunning"_ with that he kissed me.

I could feel the heat rising in my body. Im sure he could feel it as well. He broke the kiss to lead me to the bed. I sat next to him.

" _do you think Jacob and them found Victoria?" _I asked I hadn't brought it up all day but that had not meant that I had forgot.

"_I don't know love"_

"_What if she's still out there Edward?"_

"_Don't worry about that Bella I wont let anything hurt you .I promise." _with that he kissed me.

I wasn't his usual kiss though it held passion and I took advantage of that by wrapping my arms around his neck and running my hands through his hair. What surprised me was he didn't pull away. Instead he laid me down on the bed pulling me to him. Our kissed deepened and we broke away only when I started becoming faint. Yet his lips still didn't leave my body they trailed down from my lips to my chin then to my neck.

"_Edward"_ I moaned

I throw my head back to allow him more room, my breathing quickly becoming ragged. He slipped my strap down on my arm and started kissing my shoulder. Then he slipped down my other one, so that if I had been standing my nightgown would have fallen to the floor. He then started licking from my shoulder up my neck to my earlobe. He pulled back to look into my eyes to tell me he loved me before kissing me again.He ran his hands down my back tracing circles on it. I throw my leg over his and pulled myself closer. Then he broke apart

"_Bella" _He breathed heavily _"we have to stop."_

"_No Edward, please. I want you."_

"_Bella its to dangerous I could hurt you. Please try to understand."_

"_Fine" _I said sitting up and crossing my arms.

"_I should be going."_

"_No, I'll behave I promise."_

"_Bella love I'm not leaving because of you. I am going hunting with Rose and Emmett. Don't you remember I told you?"_

"_Oh yeah I guess I forgot. Please just stay with me till I fall asleep, please?"_

"_Alright even if I couldn't I would of. You know I can't say no when you beg."_I wasn't begging but if it got him to stay I was not about to argue. I snuggeled up to feel asleep lisining to him humming my lulaby.

okay so what do you think so far? Please review. Flames are welcomed if you don't like tell me why. Lemons to come in the next two chapters.


End file.
